1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling a light emission of a headlight of a vehicle, as well as to a computer-program product having program codes which are stored on a computer-readable medium, for carrying out such a method when the program is run on a computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In road traffic, dangers such as non-lit up vehicles, objects, animals or persons on the roadway, or the like, above all in the dark and also at high speeds, frequently lead to severe traffic accidents resulting in dead and severely injured people, since the dangers are realized too late, based on a lack of adaptation of the light emission of the headlights.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2008 041 355 A1 describes a method, a device, a computer program and a computer program product for controlling a lighting system of a motor vehicle, in particular a headlight system of a motor vehicle involved in road traffic. The control process involves performing the steps: detecting a current traffic situation including at least detecting a motor vehicle speed and detecting a state of the lighting system and adjusting the state of the lighting system as a function of the detected traffic situation, the detection of the current traffic situation furthermore including the step of detecting an obstacle, in order to adjust the lighting system as a function of the traffic situation thus determined.